


Break-up? I Thought You Said Make-up

by StrawberryBasketCase



Series: I Hate You, and Other Lies [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Reconciliation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Gerard and Dallon are broken up.Sure Dallon comes over to get his stuff.Sure Gerard wants him to come over.And sure feelings are still present.But Gerard and Dallon are indeed broken up.Sorta.





	Break-up? I Thought You Said Make-up

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello babies of the Fruit,
> 
> I wrote these cute little one shots just cause. They're nice and semi fluffy. And just so lovey dovey. 
> 
> I can write good stuff when I want it's just hard. But I'm improving.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gerard was nervously twirling his hair as he sat on the couch. Pretending to read. While also pretending not to care that his boyfriend or ex boyfriend rather just called to say he was coming over to collect the last of his things. The redhead was through with all the crazy accusations of him cheating so good riddance to him. Either love him for who he was or leave that was his motto. And no matter what he was gonna stick to it. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Gerard jumped up to answer it. But he quickly regained his composure. “We're mad at him so no room for anything else you got that? Got it.” He reassured himself in the mirror before he opened the door. When he did he was met with an equally annoyed face. 

 

“Still taking forever to do simple tasks as usual I see.” The tall brunette groaned as he pushed past him to walk inside.

 

“Still a rude jackass as usual too I see.” Gerard snapped back as he shut the door. He was always ready for clapback when Dallon was involved.

 

“Yeah yeah we hate each other. Now where is my stuff?” Dallon rolled his eyes because the faster he got his things the faster he could leave. 

 

“I don't hate useless beings such as yourself, not worth my time. And your stuff is in the bedroom.” Gerard was quick to correct him. While also pointing him in the right direction.

 

“Oh really? So can I just go back or do I have wait for you to tell your little boy toy to get decent first?” Dallon smirked sarcastically as he headed to their once shared bedroom. 

 

“HA HA very funny, but only thing you’ll find in there is your shit in a box so take it and get out.” Gerard informed him as he followed him back. He had to make sure he kept his eyes on him. You know for safety reasons. Surely nothing else. He could care less about him anymore. 

 

He found Dallon going through the box. 

 

“And what are you doing Dallon?” Gerard questioned as he remained in the doorway with his arms crossed.

 

“Making sure indeed all my things are in here and not hidden somewhere. Forcing me to make a second trip over here.” Dallon huffed at him. 

 

“Oh please as if I would stoop to such a pathetic low. I want you gone as much as you do.” Gerard told him as he walked over and sat down on the bed. He made sure to arch his back, to poke his chest out. Even going so far as to cross his legs. Just the way Dallon liked. Well used to like. 

 

“Whatever you say Gerard.” Dallon mumbled as his eyes glanced from the box to see him sitting on the bed. He would sit in such a fashion that turned Dallon on. Correction used to turn him on. Things have changed between them. Right? 

 

Gerard couldn't help but notice his eyes on him. And it felt nice. Just like old times between them, but that was over. All thanks to Dallon’s over controlling nature. “Look if you're done with your little pre-inspection, do you mind?” He complained as he stood up. He was eager to get the brunette gone. Or was he really?

 

“Fine no need to be insensitive, but then again that's just right up your alley isn't it?” Dallon scowled as he took the box and headed out of the room. Gerard gasped. What audacity did he have to say such a thing about him? 

 

“And what is that supposed to mean Dal?” The redhead called after him. And let the rumble begin. 

 

Dallon sighed heavily and turned to be face to face with angry brown eyes. Those eyes he gave everything to and the same eyes that took more than he had to offer. Leaving him left with nothing. “You really wanna do this now Gee?” He tried to back away towards the door. He was far from in the mood for this….again. 

 

“Yes, yes I do! You're not leaving until you tell me how I could ever be insensitive to you!” Gerard put his hand on the door, preventing Dallon from leaving. While also pressing their bodies closer. Some could have sworn that Dallon slightly moaned as his ex’s forcefulness. But he would obviously deny it. Same could be said for Gerard and how fast his heart was pounding just being close to the lanky man, just inches away from those nice soft lips. But it was clear that he was merely running on rage and nothing more. So he was telling himself. 

 

“Well I'm not the one who cheated!” Dallon push past him and set his box down on the table. It was becoming a little heavy and he didn't wanna drop it. Plus he knew he would be there a while. Or should we say hoped.

 

“I never cheated on you! How many times do I have to tell you that!” Gerard whipped to face him once more. He was so sick of him putting this all on him when he was innocent.

 

“I saw you with Frank so don't lie to me!” Dallon shouted. His heart breaking by the second at the thought of them together behind his back.

 

“Yes we were together-” 

 

Dallon scoffed as he turned away from him. He was not gonna let him get to him. Not this time. 

 

“But not in the way you think!” Gerard continued. He grabbed Dallon's arm and turned him around so they could talk face to face, like adults. “And the least you could do is hear me out before you rudely cut me off!”

 

“There’s nothing to listen to! I saw you two kissing and there's no way you can deny that honey!” Dallon got in his face. Sure he was upset, but he also wanted Gerard to see all the pain he put him in. 

 

“He kissed me and I pushed him away quickly afterwards. Baby it was not consensual!” Gerard roared back at him. 

 

“You didn't seem to be pushing that hard from what I saw, but thanks for adding lying to the long list of things you’ve done darling.” Dallon smirked sarcastically as he brushed off his hand. He walked over towards the couch. The more space between them the better. 

 

“Okay that's it! Sweetie you are far too high maintenance for me. You expect everyone to bow down and kiss your feet to prove they love you. And I'm not gonna do it.” Gerard growled as he crossed the room to get in his face. Sure he could've gotten his point across from where he was, but he needed to be close to him. But it was purely in order to win the fight and nothing else. 

 

“Me?! High maintenance?! Ha! You're the one who’s constantly in the mirror. Long before Frank came on to you, you were cheating on me with your own reflection!” Dallon spat at him. Gerard gasped at the ludicrousy of it all. “Oh wait I got that wrong. What I should have said was you cheated on your reflection with me because you always came first.” He just had to pour salt in those scars. Those dirty tactics of his always got Gerard riled up. 

 

Suddenly a smack echoed throughout the room. Dallon’s cheek was burning red as was Gerard’s hand. 

 

“You bastard you know that I do that because I just wanna look good for you.” Gerard seethed with tears on the brim of his eye lids. 

 

“What are you talking about you always looked great to me. I don't know why you're so insecure.” Dallon groaned at the sting from the slap. “Makeup or no makeup you're beautiful to me.” He gazed deeply in his eyes. Gerard was surprised to hear that from him. 

 

They sat there for what seemed like hours, but we're actually just a few minutes. Just frozen in place looking into each other eyes. 

 

“I-I never told you that I was-”

 

“You didn't have to.” Dallon cut in. “I also knew about the crazy diets you were on and the short term bulimia.” His words were meant in a sweet way, but they still hurt to hear out loud. Gerard broke out in tears. “Babe I never said anything because I felt that if you wanted my help you would've just came out and asked.” Dallon held Gerard's in his hands and wiped his tears away. “But don't think I just sat around letting you hurt yourself. Remember all the chocolate I bought you? They were made special with daily supplements. I just changed the wrapper before I gave them to you. Or all those BBQs with my mom? I knew she'd make you eat and you’d be too ashamed to throw it back up.” The lanky man smirked at his revelation.

 

“You little sneak, you've been controlling me since day one haven't you!?” Gerard pushed away from him. He couldn't believe all the nasty tricks he pulled just to keep him eating. Just to keep him healthy. Just to keep him alive. “Thank you.” He smiled back at him. 

 

“You don't need to thank me. I did it because I care.” Dallon answered. “ Well I better be going.” He added sullenly as he went to go get his box. 

 

“Dal wait….why can't you believe that I love you? Why won't you let me love you?” Gerard pleaded to know before he left. Dallon stopped in his tracks and sighed as he turned to him. 

 

“Because it’ll hurt a whole lot less once you leave me for Mr. Right.” The brunette hated to admit it, but he never felt worthy of such an amazing guy like Gerard. 

 

“You think you don't deserve me…and I think I don't deserve you.” Gerard couldn't help but giggle. 

 

“What a pair we are.” Dallon laughed along. 

 

“A pair of idiots I guess.” Gerard answered. He smiled and went to hug him. Dallon did the same. They met in the middle. “Dallon you just told me how you intentionally went out of your way to help me without me knowing.” The redhead looked up at him. “Sweetie forget Mr. Right….you're my soulmate.” Gerard confessed as he caressed his cheeks.

 

“And you're my soulmate…and I wouldn't trade it for the world.” Dallon smiled down at him. 

 

“So are we gonna just sit here or are we gonna go have some awesome makeup sex?” Gerard bit his lip provocatively. 

 

“Nah I think I wanna just sit here. It's so nice isn't it?” Dallon yawned slightly as he walked over and sat down on the couch. “Besides since I moved out I've been having sex almost nonstop and it's getting rather tiring.” He added while he thumbed through the book Gerard was reading earlier. 

 

“What!? What about the whole soul mate stuff and how you loved me, but the second I turn my back you go sleeping around!” Gerard was furious and now all he wanted to do was punch him in the face. 

 

“Still gullible I see.” Dallon giggled. He then put the book down.

 

“Still annoying with your morbid sense of humor I see.” Gerard frowned with his hands on his hips. 

 

“Good to know things never change.” Dallon winked as he motioned for his angry boyfriend to come to him. Gerard usually didn't like to be beckoned like an animal, but the way his boyfriend did it made it somehow endearing. He smile and ran to sit in his lap. 

 

“So will you move back in with me?” Gerard asked innocently. He hated seeming needy even though he was extremely needy in Dallon’s eyes. 

 

“There’s just one more thing you need to do before I give you my answer.” The brunette told him. Here he goes with his demands. 

 

“Fine what is it you want this time?” Gerard sighed and crossed his arms.

 

“You need to give me that amazing makeup sex you suggested earlier.” Dallon whispered in his ear with a growl. Gerard quickly brightened up and pull him into a kiss. Dallon happily picked him up and took his lover to their bedroom. And boy does making up feel so good. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay make-up sex! 
> 
> LMAO I know I'm weird. 
> 
> Anyhoo let me know what you think of this little bit of cuteness. Comment and Kudos please. 
> 
> Also I'm open to requests of any ship. Just leave me a comment and you can even give me a plot you'd want me to use as well. 
> 
> More to come soon. 
> 
> See ya next time.


End file.
